Mood Swing
by Cookiefox
Summary: When Simon tries to turn himself into Simone for good, something goes horribly wrong. (one-shot)


Mood Swing

(BEHOLD! My second story that I've submitted mwahahahhahaha!)

Simon slowly plods through the kitchen, looking very down. Alvin sees this and walks over to him he asks what's wrong. Simon replies oh I'm sick of my own cowardice. I can't sum up the courage to ask Jeanette out...ever. And then there was that time when I froze up and couldn't go save her from that horrible accident. She was in the hospital for a month, all because I was too scared to act. If I had a spine, that wouldn't happen. Alvin says well for one thing, I'm pretty sure you do actually have a spine. That's the bone in your head right? Simon facepaws. Alvin continues look munk, it takes a lot of courage to deal with what you deal with all the time and not crack. All those bullies you've had over the years. I've never seen you break down once. You're stronger than you know. Simon says that actually makes me feel a little better. But I still feel like crap. When I was on that island and that spider bit me. Sure I don't remember any of it, but according to the rest of you, I had lots of courage. I am starting to wish that was me all the time. you can't honestly think that. How could you even CONSIDER doing something THAT stupid. I mean I've done some stupid crap, but that's pretty much like killing yourself...kinda...i think. and? What kind of life am I living right now? Simon don't make me start stalking you to make sure you don't do this suicidal plan of yours, because I will. I...I guess you DO care... on occasion. But I'm still considering it, and you can't stop me Alvin.

two weeks later during the past two weeks, Simon had actually almost gone through with it, despite Alvin's best efforts. He created a serum containing spider venom concentrated enough to Simone him for life. Now, all that was left, was stab himself with the dart containing the serum. He carries the dart up to the living room from the lab. There, he exclaims goodbye cruel world . But JUST as he is about to stab himself with the dart, Theodore walks into the room, trips, and runs into Simon. This sends the dart flying upwards. It lands on Theodore's neck and injects him with the serum. Theodore drops to the floor, unconscious. (BEHOLD! THE PLOT TWIST! Bet you didn't see that one coming.)

Realizing what just happens Simon yells OH MY GOOOOOD THEO! everyone in the house comes running. There they see Theodore lying unconscious with the dart sticking out of his neck. Alvin notices this and immediately tackles Simon. He punches Simon right in the nose and yells YOU BASTARD! YOU JUST DID THAT TO YOUR OWN BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU! I thought you were going to do that to yourself, you told me not to tell anyone so I didn't. But THIS? I don't even know you anymore. Alvin punches Simon in the face again and would have kept on wailing on him had the others not pulled him off. Brittany exclaims WHAT THE HELL? Simon, with a bloody nose, and a black eye, says I... I deserved that and more. I...I don't know what that's going to do to Theo. But it certainly won't be good. Alvin says with a glare at Simon maybe you should tell everybody what your little 'experiment' was SUPPOSED to do. Or should I? You know what? I will. Simon was preparing to basically suicide as far as I know. He was talking about 'becoming Simone again but forever' said it would 'give him courage' or some bullshit. And he wasn't conscious when that spider when he was that french weirdo. So whatever he was going to do to himself, the old Simon would be dead. But now Theo's got it. Simon says it's highly concentrated spider venom. As Alvin stated, I was going to turn myself into Simone forever. I figured, even Jeanette liked me better that way. And I wouldn't get bullied that way either. My life sucks. That way, I wouldn't have to live it anymore. Nobody likes me, notices me, gives a nut what I say. Jeanette walks up to Simon and says I care about you. And I like you just the way you are. Sure, Simone was...more open. But Simone isn't the munk I fell in love with, you are. Stop trying to be someone you aren't and just be yourself. You can take it as slow as you want. I can wait until you're ready. She smiles at him and gives him a warm embrace.

After the hug, Simon says I... I have to fix this. Me; no one else. So I will... once I figure out how. Theodore suddenly stirs. His eyes open, he blinks a few times and sits up. Simon hesitantly approaches him. He asks h-h-how do you feel? Theodore replies hmm... how to answer that... I feel like a ton of bricks just hit me square in the jaw. I'm going to assume that's your dumb fault. (so if everybody remembers from chipwrecked, that spider venom that turned Simon into Simone. Well of course you do. But anyways, since it just says changes personality that gave me lots of leeway for Theodore in this story.) Theodore turns to Eleanor and says hey bitch, i'm hungry, make me a sandwich. No crust or I'll slap you. Eleanor looks like she's about to cry. Brittany and Jeanette take her into the kitchen. Simon joins them. He looks like he's holding back tears himself. Meanwhile, Eleanor has cracked and is crying on Brittany's shoulder. Jeanette comes over to Simon. She says that was abhorrent! You HAVE to fix this. You said it wouldn't be good, but this is HORRIBLE. Brittany will kill him if he pulls this again. And I can't say I'd blame her. I mean look at Eleanor. She just got completely REAMED by the one she loves most. You should go say something to her as well. Simon says i understand. Simon walks over to Eleanor and says you know he doesn't mean it. In fact, that's not even Theo out there. Eleanor says I know I know. It's just... Something like that, coming out of his mouth. It hurts so much. I promise I'll fix him soon. I hate say this, but until I do, you're going to have to bear it. It's a lot to ask, but for Theodore's sake, you need to get him through this if you can. I'll try. But the real Theodore HAS to be in there somewhere. There's got to be some way I can reach him. i'm sorry. But while he IS in there, he cannot hear you. I imagine he's practically asleep at the moment. I shudder to think of the alternative. and that is? that he's awake in there and watching himself put you through immense mental torture. I wouldn't wish that even on any of the bullies at school. That is a fate worse than death itself. But that's impossible. Jeanette says i wish that was the case Simon. Take a look at your notes again. she points to a chemical compound and says this one here might counteract the amnesia of the poison. He might not be conscious, but he's going to remember everything that he did while in this state. If chipmunks could turn pale, Simon would have at that moment. He says that's not what it's there for. Actually, it's there so I could watch as Simone lived my life for me. (I'm aware that defies so many laws of reality. However, making sense is overrated.) So yes... oh god... he's going to live through every moment of this. I've made him a monster, and he's going to see all of it. This... I can't... Simon faints.

When Simon wakes up from his panic induced unconsciousness, he asks what happened? Did I black out? If I did, how long was I out? Jeanette is the only one left in the room. She says yes, you did. You were out for about 2 minutes. You have a problem to fix. The gravity of the situation overwhelmed you and you fainted. But, I'm going to help you through this. I... I can't let you do that Jeanette. This is my work, my problem. I'm going to fix this alone Brittany pokes her head into the kitchen. She says You bet your furry ass you're going to let my sister help you! The faster you fix this mess YOU made, the sooner Eleanor can stop catering to this ASSHOLE! Don't make me make you do it. Afraid, Simon backs away from Brittany a few steps and says y-y-yes ma'am. He turns to Jeanette and says alright, if we're going to do this, then we should get to work.

1 week later after a week of research, Simon and Jeanette are no closer to curing Theodore than they were when they started. At the end of a particularly late night, Jeanette wipes her brow and says i didn't think it would be THIS difficult to neutralize the poison. Simon says well unfortunately, that was the idea. I never WANTED you or anybody else to cure this. But now... now I have to work against myself. Simon jokingly states i never COULD beat myself at chess This brings out a small chuckle from Jeanette, which makes Simon smile in return. Jeanette says if only advanced chemistry was as simple as a game of chess. Simon suddenly gets a realization. He says JEANETTE YOU'RE A GENIUS! I am? yes! You are! Well... of course you are but yeah. You gave me the perfect idea for this. It's going to sound crazy too. Simon, nothing you could ever say would sound crazy to me. well... here's my thought... which I can't believe I didn't think of until just now... so it takes the body about a week to mount a full on immune response. But obviously that wouldn't work because then it would wear off as the body gets rid of it. This was meant for the body to accept it. So, what if... what if... we introduce a chemical that causes Theodore's immune system to reject the poison. Jeanette ARE YOU NUTS? He could go into anaphylactic shock. so we give him a shot of epinephrin. but isn't that super poisonous to chipmunks? not in the tiniest of doses. .000001 milliliters in fact. In that dosage it will reduce his overactive immune response. but then won't that work against us as the immune response is what we WANT? i said 'reduce' not 'stop' if I wanted to 'stop' it i'd give him point .000002 milliliters. If you are wondering; .000003 milliliters is what's fatal. great. So the margin is so small that even a flea would hesitate to measure it out. And this is the plan you could come with? that's correct. Do you have anything better? We've been at this for weeks. Hell, we haven't even left the damn lab all week. wait... we haven't? Jeanette had been so engrossed in her work, as had Simon, that they didn't realize that they had been taking their meals in the lab and had also set up beds in there. Jeanette continues I...I don't have anything better. You're right, we need to fix this, and we need to fix it now. Let's get working on alternative chemical.

2 hours later Simon holds up a syringe containing a greenish liquid. He exclaims WE'VE DONE IT! Jeanette hugs him and says I'm so proud of you Simon. Let's go cure your brother. Both munks scamper up the stairs and open the door to the main floor. Simon announces WE'VE GOT THE ANTIDOTE! Brittany comes CHARGING towards us and grabs the syringe from Simon's hand and dashes into the living room. Simon yells BRITTANY WAAAAAIT! but it is too late. Simon and Jeanette run into the living room. There, they see Theodore on the floor, gasping for air. His entire face is swelled. Brittany is in distress. She grabs Simon and starts to throttle him I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D FIX THE LITTLE SHIT NOT KILL HIM! Simon says If you would LET GO OF ME, I could help him. I TOLD YOU to wait. But you ran off and injected Theodore with a liquid you knew jack-nuts about. So next time, why don't you listen when people speak? Simon grabs a tiny syringe, stabs Theodore in the thigh and injects. The swelling in his face instantly goes down... but he starts foaming at the mouth. Simon starts to panic. He says OH GOD I GAVE HIM TOO MUCH! HE'S GONNA DIE! Theodore rolls onto his stomach, gets on all fours and starts heaving. Soon, he starts throwing up, a LOT. After several minutes of this, he falls to the ground, exhausted, not seeming to care that he's lying in a pool of his own vomit. Simon says Theodore? Theodore? Are you alright? When no response comes. Simon grasps Theodore's hand and says squeeze my paw if you can hear me Theo. Simon's paw is squeezed and he breaths a sigh of relief. He's alright. The near death experience seems to have loosened the poison's hold on his mind, thus allowing his true self to break free. Simon had never been so relieved in his life. He would have hugged Theodore right then and there... if he had not been lying in a pool of his own vomit. Jeanette asks Brittany so where is Eleanor? Brittany answers while you two were fixing HIS mess, Eleanor couldn't take it anymore after the first few days. She locked herself in her room and won't come out. I suspect hearing this news might convince her to come out. We brought her all her meals for the week but I don't think she ate anything. Jeanette says AND YOU JUST LET HER? Simon and Jeanette run up to the Chippette's room and pound on the door as hard as they can. They call out Eleanor's name. She answers, but weakly. hi, guys. Simon says you have to come out of there. what the hell is the point? Theodore hates me in this current state of mind. What reason do I have to even live? because me and Jeanette CURED him. But right now, he NEEDS your support. He's lying on the living room floor barely conscious. He'll live, but he'd have an easier time of it with you there I think. So quit starving yourself and come out of there. starving myself? Who told you that? Brittany? That's not true. I'd never miss a meal.

Eleanor follows Simon and Jeanette downstairs to Theo. Eleanor says That looks bad. Is it bad? Simon says wellllll... yes, and no. yes, he's covered in his own vomit, no, he's no longer hallucinating. However, he unfortunately saw EVERYTHING he did to you. But other than the massive emotional scarring that will come from that, and also the possible pain from the extreme anaphylaxis he was just put through. Hopefully that won't cause him to have any allergies in the future. But when he gets up from this, you might want to take it easy on the food intake. Give him lots of clear liquids and soup and stuff. Also I recommend keeping sharp objects out of his reach Eleanor says you don't think he'll actually KILL himself do you? no, but unfortunately him being suicidal is a possibility. He saw EVERYTHING he put you through. That's going to be etched into his mind possibly forever. I never meant for this to happen. And it's ok if you hate me forever. I deserve it. Simon, yes you were responsible for this. However, you fixed it. You gave me back my Theodore. And because of that, I forgive you, even if he did shatter my heart several times over. I'm glad this is over, I never want to change who I am again. I've learned something; I've learned that I'm fine just the way I am. Jeanette says you got that right. and smiles at me.

The end 


End file.
